


All I Want Is You

by literallymelchior



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, aaaaaaaaaaah, i loved writing this, im in love with hernst, im so SHOOK, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymelchior/pseuds/literallymelchior
Summary: Hanschen and Ernst, becoming works of art within each other’s arms.





	All I Want Is You

What makes life lovely? A mug of hot tea on a cold morning.

Ernst always woke up to the smell of lavender and sugar every morning. The cold weather outside was always making him shiver, even if he was wrapped in five blankets and the generator was pressed against his futon. Hanschen always laughed at his blue fingers and chapped lips, and was always trying to kiss him and wrap him in bear hugs to make him feel warmer.

Today was no exception.

Ernst slowly padded to the kitchen, yawning and running a hand through his hair. Work had been canceled because of the snowstorm; both of them were grateful for the hours of sleep they could get when they weren’t hustling around the city.

Hanschen looked up when he neard the soft padding of footsteps, smiling softly. He woke up at five every morning just to go to work, so he wasn’t used to the sudden change of waking up late and doing absolutely nothing.

The problem was, Hanschen wasn’t very good at making food. He could make tea, though.

Hanschen pressed a warm cup of tea into Ernst’s freezing hands, chuckling when Ernst touched the mug against his cheeks, retina to get warm. Ernst shuffled closer to Hanschen and set the mug down, wrapping him in a tight hug. He pressed his face against Hanschen’s chest, thanking him again and again for constantly giving him loving warmth.

—

What makes life lovely? The sound of rain hitting the window.

It was raining constantly in New York.

Hanschen would come home every day, muttering and complaining that he had gotten sopping wet because of the storm. He was always caught in the rain on the way home every day, because he was stupid enough to walk home to enjoy the view.

What a view that was.

So Hanschen shivered like a dog and took a long, hot shower, waiting for the soft knock on the door.

Ernst was too lazy to get a spare key, but was sensible enough to get an umbrella so he wouldn’t be stopping wet by the time her got home. He was always trying to get Hanschen an umbrella or even a rain coat, but Hanschen refused. Apparently, it would ruin his ‘sense of pride’. It was kind of cute, actually.   
Hanschen stepped out of the shower and put on a t-shirt. He waited every evening for Ernst, watching the rain fall from the windows. But suddenly, he fell asleep, put to sleep by the slow, steady rhythm of the rain.

Ernst opened the door slowly, noticing that it was unlocked. The house was warm and silent, and Hanschen was snoring softly on their couch, a blanket wrapped around one of his legs. Ernst snorted softly, and dropped his stuff at the foyer. Hanschen looked so peaceful in that moment; not angry, not determined. Just peaceful.

Ernst walked to the other side of the room and gently scooted Hanschen over, curling up next to Hanschen and drawing him close. He fell asleep to the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting their window.

—

What makes life lovely? Music drifting from your kitchen.

Ernst always made dinner to the sound of music on the speaker. He loved listening to jazz, humming as long as he cut vegetables, spinning around the kitchen. He fell in love with the soft beat and the powerful, lulling vocals.

But he never let Hanschen know that.

Hanschen had fallen in love with jazz music from a young age, and was constantly making Ernst listen to Etta James. Ernst secretly admired his drive, but he had let on the fact that he hated jazz music, opting instead for the still, colorful works of art that hung in their living room or the wonderful vocals of musicals. Hanschen was constantly trying to catch Ernst singing along to a song or catch him listening to something, but he had been able to hide it for the most part.

Until now.

Ernst didn’t notice the door to their house open and close until Hanschen stood on the kitchen threshold, gaping at his boyfriend belting loudly to At Last and spinning around the kitchen.

“Um…Ernst?”

Ernst spun around so fast that the spoon he was holding flew out of his hands and clattered to the floor. He blushed ferociously, his heart beating at one hundred miles per hour. Hanschen crossed over to him, smiling at the way Ernst seemed to burn bright red at the sight of him. Hanschen grabbed Ernst’s hands and wrapped him in a hug, smelling the lavender and sage that Hanschen so desperately loved.

“As long as you love it, I won’t bother you.”

—

What makes life lovely? Sitting in a library, going people gazing.

Ernst loved to go people watching. He would wait on the train on the way to work, and watched people walk to and from the streets of New York. Eager tourists and exhausted teenagers shuffled to their stops, not realizing the sheer beauty of the people around them, with their lives hidden behind their eyes.

He sat in the library now, watching children listening to a woman tell a story, wrapping them in tales of princesses and castles. They gasped at the right moments, quivering and giggling in nervousness and the joy of wonder.

So Ernst sat contentedly, not noticing Hanschen walk up to him until he plopped into the chair next to him, startling Ernst out of his stupor.

“Oh, Hanschen! You scared me!”

Hanschen laughed softly, digging around his book bag for a book. “So, Ernst, what are you doing here? You seem kinda stalkerish, just sitting around like that. You don’t even have a book in your hands.”

“Well, um, I—If I tell you, you can’t laugh, okay?” Ernst swallowed nervously, not wanting to reveal his secret.

“Um..sure?”

Hanschen moved closer until their legs were touching, making Ernst blush. Why did he make Ernst so nervous?

“Well, um, I watch people. I try to figure out the life behind their eyes. Are they lonely? Stressed out? I don’t feel like I’m intruding when I do this. I don’t even have to know them to figure out what’s making them tick.” Ernst cleared his throat, getting redder and redder by the minute.

“Well, when you look into my eyes, what do you see?”

Hanschen smiled at Ernst, gazing into his brown eyes and making Ernst’s hands shake.

“I, well, I see confidence. I see pride? You feel good about yourself—not like that’s a bad thing, I mean it’s a really good thing actually, um—“

Before Ernst could take another breath, Hanschen cupped his hands into his face and they were kissing, trying to get closer and closer to each other. To hear each other’s heartbeats, to know their secrets between the cracks and spaces. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! i loved experimenting with this, and i really hope you like it! i was originally writing it as a writing excersice but i got way into it!! i hope you enjoy! :-D


End file.
